Mortal Kombat
by Revanite201
Summary: A full chronological Story of the most popular beat em up franchise developed by Ed boon celebrating a new addition to the franchise, MKX coming soon to next gen consoles.
1. Introduction

**_Mortal Kombat_**

Mortal Kombat  
><span>Book 1

Introduction

At the Beginning of time, there only existed two beings: The Elder Gods and the One Being. The One Being gained his power by draining it from the Elder Gods. Eventually the Elder Gods declared war on the One Being to save themselves. In the end, the Elder Gods created 6 weapons known as the Kamidogu. The use of this weapon destroyed the One Being's mortal shell and imprisoned his consciousness for eternity. The Kamidogu became lost scattered in unknown space and time. Eventually these pieces became the Realms, life began to flourish. The 6 kamidogu now known as Earthrealm, Netherrealm, Outworld, Orderrealm, Chaosrealm, and Edenia, each with a representative Kamidogu which held the essence of each realm.

_Mortal Kombat-_

In an unknown point in history ruled an emperor in the realm of Outworld named Onaga the Dragon King. Onaga was the first crowned Emperor of Outworld after uniting what was once a divided realm. After being crowned, Onaga began to conquer other realms, merging them to add the very essence of the realms to Outworld and expand his ever growing domain, Onaga's secret to victory was his undefeatable and seemingly invincible army. Onaga's heart gave him the ability to raise the dead, allowing him to constantly revive his fallen soldiers. However Onaga succumbed to age but wished to live forever; using the last dragon egg, his followers formed a spell that transfer his body into the tiny dragon inside and with it, be granted eternal life.

It was at this point Shao Kahn, who had been a trusted advisor in Onaga's court, decided to strike. Onaga was poisoned, and with Onaga gone, Shao Kahn seized the throne. However some were still true to their true emperor and Outworld was once again divided. Like his predecessor Shao Kahn sought to expand the domain and power through conquests of other realms. He attacked and conquered many smaller realms, slowly building up power over thousands of years. Eventually, he built up enough strength to take on another realm to Outworld's size, to gain even greater power: the lush and fertile realm of Edenia.

_Mortal Kombat-_

The Protector of Edenia the God, Argus, and his sorceress-wife, Delia, had two sons: Taven and Daegon. Delia frequently had visions and prophecies of the future. One of the events she predicted was the destruction of all the realms due to the warriors of Mortal Kombat growing too powerful and too numerous. For this reason, Argus had a pyramid constructed underground at this crater, while Delia created a fire-spawn known as Blaze. Blaze would contain the power needed to stop the Mortal Kombat Warriors. While Argus wanted all of the warriors destroyed, Delia wished a more merciful approach; stripping the warriors of their powers.

They decided that they would put their sons in competition, and whichever one defeated Blaze would be gifted with the power to become the new protector of Edenia. To achieve this goal the brothers would have to retrieve special artifacts that would be left for them at each of their parent's temples located in Earthrealm a sword and a suit of armor. One suit of armor would mean that all of the warriors were destroyed, the other would mean that they were stripped of their power. In effect, this would be a coin toss between Argus and Delia, to decide which outcome would be achieved.

The two brothers were then asked to Argus' temple in Edenia, where they were ambushed and placed in stasis. They were both placed within the mountains somewhere in Earthrealm, with a Dragon to watch over them. The Golden Dragon, Orin, watched over Taven, whilst the Red Dragon, Caro, watched over Daegon. When Blaze gave the signal, the Dragons would wake their protectee from stasis to begin the quest.

_Mortal Kombat-_

The Elder Gods are the true rulers of all realms. They watch as worlds are created and destroyed and govern the realms with untold eons of wisdom. One Elder God however, gave into greed and illusions of absolute power through the new realm of Earth. If he could have that realm to himself, he would have power unmatched His name was Shinnok. To accomplish his goal, he would have to face the God of Thunder known as Raiden, who was appointed as Earth's guardian by the Elder Gods themselves. Their battle for the realms of Earth was fierce; causing the planet's near destruction and plunging it into centuries of darkness.

Raiden soon discovered that Shinnok had gained access to the realm through the powers of a mystical amulet, which permitted the user to enter without challenge and heep the other Elder Gods from intervening. The amulet could only be created once, and Raiden relieved it from the fallen deity's possession. With the aid of the Elder Gods, he banished Shinnok into a dark place known as the Netherrealm. The Thunder God buried the amulet deep within the Himalayan Mountains of Nepal, and created a massive temple within the mountain to house the amulet, appointing four guardians as its protectors.

Each guardian represented one of the four elements that made up the realm: Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire. As long as the amulet remained on Earth, Shinnok would be trapped and remain dormant for eternity.

_Mortal Kombat-_

To conquer Edenia, Kahn had to win the sacred tournament, and if he succeeded, it would allow him to merge the two realms. Despite the Edenian warriors' best efforts, Outworld won

it's 10th consecutive Mortal Kombat Tournament. Edenia's blue skies ripped apart as the portals began to open, and Shao Kahn's invasion force entered the realm. The ruler of Edenia, King Jerrod, was murdered but with Shao Kahn's taste for torment on his enemies the emperor had the fallen king's body enslaved and bound together with souls of fallen warriors. The man known as Jerrod became Ermac Shao Kahn's deadliest enforcer.

Kahn then took Jerrod's wife as his queen, and adopted her daughter Kitana as his own, after Sindel convinced him of her worth, having the young princess trained as his personal guard, as an assassin. However, Sindel could not bear the thought of living without Jerrod who has become nothing other than a tormented slave to Kahn's will, she visits him and places her final kiss on the lips of her emotionless husband now known as Ermac and heartbroken Sindel commits suicide. However, Shao Kahn held her soul in Outworld, stopping her transition to the afterlife, not willing to let his beloved queen go so easily. With Edenia conquered and other realms addend to Outworld, Shao Kahn turned his sights to the conquest of Earthrealm.

_Mortal Kombat-_

Over the millennia, the Netherrealm had many rulers. Most of them were forged within the firey pits, eventually ripping their masters mercilessly from their thrones. On, however, came not from the bowels of the Netherrealm, but from the heavens of reality. He was the fallen Elder God known as Shinnok. Upon entering the realm, Shinnok found himself immediately under attack by its soon-to-be dethroned ruler Lucifer. He would exist tortured and tormented for thousands of years, until he met a free roaming sorcerer known as Quan Chi.

Quan Chi has the ability to travel the various planes of reality without detection from their gods. It also meant that over the years, he had obtained great power. Aware of Shinnok's dilemma, Quan Chi traveled to the Netherrealm and made the fallen god an offer. He would free him from his confines and assist him in defeating Lucifer and his minions, in exchange for power and the ability to rule at his side if and when he escaped the Netherrealm entirely. Shinnok agreed, and the two waged a war in the Netherrealm that lasted for centuries, but the ex-Elder God eventually won as he viciously slew his tormentor. Then he took his seat as the new ruler with supreme control of the dead realm.

Sinnok, however, found he had nothing to rule. The realm was a desolate wasteland of fire and brimstone inhabited by grotesque demons. He decided to create a physical world, trying his best to emulate the realm he wanted so badly, Earth. He took the demons of his realm and transformed them into as human as possible. However, the Netherrealm never was a living planet. It always existed as a dead realm, infinite in size. It's true form would now be hidden by its ruler. Shinnok wanted more, and what Shinnok wants, Quan Chi must try to arrange.

_Mortal Kombat-_

Shang Tsung's past remains shrouded in mystery, with his exact origins never specified and unclear at best, According to some sources, he was originally a human from Earthrealm. He participated in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, but he cheated in one of the battles. Breaking the sacred rules is considered treason against the represented realm and the Elder Gods, and so Shang was sentenced to death by the tournament judges. The Dark Emperor Shao Kahn took advantage of the evil in his heart and made a deal with Shang Tsung; that he would be spared if he swore his allegiance to him. Shang Tsung agreed and was taken to Outworld and was trained by the Emperor in the Black Arts.

When Shang Tsung committed the atrocity of taking a soul, he was cursed by the Elder Gods not only to kill his enemies, but to take their souls as well. Only in this way would he hold off his grim fate: to age rapidly and die prematurely. As a side effect of his consuming the souls of others Shang Tsung was able to access their memories and knowledge, a happenstance which would greatly benefit him years later. Shao Kahn sent Shang Tsung to establish the sacred tournament as a competition between his armies and Earthrealm.

The Prize for the winner of Mortal Kombat would be that the champion would not age for 50 years until the start of the next tournament. Kahn would only be allowed to take Earthrealm if he won ten of these tournaments in a row. Raiden rallied the best fighters of Earth into the White Lotus Society, a group established to discern a champion every 50 years to defend Earth in the tournament. The Great Kung Lao was one such warrior defeating Shang Tsung and becoming Grand Champion. Shang Tsung returned years later, now appearing far older, after the "Mysterious" death of one of the tournament's three grandmasters.

He brought with him his greatest student: the Shokan prince Goro. He had been ordered by the ruler of Outworld, Shao Kahn, to finally bring about the winning streak in Mortal Kombat necessary to unbalance the Furies and weaken the dimensional gates, thus allowing the Outworld Emperor to conquer Earth. After a valiant but doomed fight, Kung Lao was defeated by Goro and killed. Shang Tsung consumed his soul, and the Outworld's domination of the Mortal Kombat tournament had begun. Goro proceeded to win the following eight tournaments, giving the Outworld warriors nine consecutive victories.

After Goro, the reigning Outworld champion defeated the first Kung LAo over 400 years ago, Shang Tsung stole the human's soul. He retained his thoughts and memories, thus discovering the sacred Map of Elements that has been hidden within the Shaolin Temple for centuries. Shang Tsung made contact with another sorcerer, Quan Chi. He had become aware of Quan Chi's quest for Shinnok's amulet, the location of which was known only to the Shaolin Monks.

In exchange for Shinnok's assistance in a plot to reincarnate the Outworld Emperor Shao Kahn's dead Queen, Sindel, Shang Tsung would reveal to Quan Chi the location of the map that would lead to Shinnok's sacred amulet. However Shang Tsung failed to inform Quan Chi of the elemental guards that protected the amulet, Their mere existence made it impossible for Quan Chi to enter the temple where the amulet rested. But If he could get a human to enter, the right human, one who could perhaps defeat the elements, then he could achieve his goal.


	2. Chapter 1: Path to Deception

**_Mortal Kombat_**

**_All rights go to their owners_**

_**A/N: The following takes place in Konquest mode in MK: Deception** _

Chapter 1  
>"Path to Deception"<p>

_"I was a fool. I had allowed myself to be deceived into believing that I worked for a greater good. I was in fact an unknowing tool of a greater evil." - Shujinko_

Ever since he was a boy, all he wanted to fight the evil Shang Tsung and save Earthrealm from the invasion of Outworld. Young Shujinko and his friends loved the tale of The Great Kung Lao and his final fight against the reigning Mortal Kombat champion, The Shokan Prince Goro. One day he and his friends were in the courtyard on the morning before the start of their martial arts training staging the fight between The great Kung Lao and Goro.

"Shang Tsung. I will win the Mortal Kombat Tournament, and free Earthrealm from your tyranny!" Shujinko said portraying Kung Lao.

"Is that so? Then it seems I will need a stronger opponent to defeat the great Kung Lao. Goro, Fight!" Said the boy playing as Shang Tsung.

Two kids who played as Goro struggled to hold each other up, it wasn't easy to play a four armed Shokan. The other kids cheered as the fight began, but the the morning bell rang.

"We're late!" the boy cried.

All kids and Shujinko hurried to their classes. Shujinko had a gift in Martial Arts, his deadly Shaolin techniques earned him teachings from Master Bo' Rai Cho, the school's most formidable masters in the advanced techniques.

"Master Bo Rai Cho." Shujinko greeted as he entered the dojo.

"Oh Shujinko, you made it. You have a long way to jo, but every step is a victory. Come, Show me your famous Mantis Technique." Master Cho said.

Shujinko bowed and displayed his forms, starting with some swift movements and deliberating strikes on some practice dummies, sweat poured down his face his muscles tightened from hours of training, Master Bo' Rai Cho in amazement seeing how far the young student has come.

"You show the makings of a promising student. Not many of my pupils would have understood the such technique of combining attacks so quickly." Master Cho said.

"Thank you Master Bo' Rai Cho,I have my family to thank for the Mantis form.." Shujinko said.

"Yes of Course, You display true Shaolin fists. That is all today my boy, you are dismissed." Master Bo Rai Cho said giving Shujinko a bow.

Shujinko returned the bow and departed from the dojo, he didn't realize how much time he spent training, it was already dusk and he felt was a good time to get a much needed rest. That night Shujinko had dreams, strange dreams. As he screamed awake from a terrifying battle against an terrible monster, Shujinko decided to meditate. Shaolin meditation was the only thing that put his mind into peace for the rest of the night.

_Mortal Kombat-_

After Weeks of advanced training, Shujinko thought it was a good time to visit the outside village. Ever since he arrived he was prohibited from leaving until he was taught well enough in Martial Arts. But Master Bo' Rai Cho was there to stop him.

"I'm sorry Shujinko, but I cannot let you pass these gates." Master Cho said.

"Why not?" Shujinko asked.

"The walls of this town are here for a reason: to protect the citizens from foreign dangers. You are still too young and inexperienced to venture outside. You must prove to me you have learned enough, and I may let you pass." Master Cho explained.

"Yes, Master. I will continue my training." Shujinko pouted.

As Shujinko was walking back down the path to the courtyard, he suddenly encountered and bright orb avatar.

"Greetings Shujinko." It said.

"What are you." Shujinko said putting his fists up to defend himself.

"Do not be afraid. I am Damashi. I am an emissary of the Elder Gods." Damashi explained.

"Elder Gods?" Shujinko said confused

"Yes. They are the power that made this world possible, as well as many others. I have come to you on their behalf because they need your help."

"What help do gods need?"

"The Elder Gods are in need of a champion. One who could complete a quest to save the realms. Shujinko, will you accept this quest to save all that exists? You will be a true hero."

"What if I refuse?" Shujinko asked.

"Then I will find another. One of your friends perhaps. The one who pretends to be Shang Tsung." Damashi replied.

Shujinko tightened his fist to the name Shang Tsung. He realized that this was a chance to get what he always wanted as a child to be like the great Kung Lao.

"No! Not him! I will be your champion. What must I do." he asked

"You must traverse the realms in search of items of great importance." Damashi said.

"But Master Bo' Rai Cho will not let me past the walls of the town."

"Not to worry Shujinko. I will bestow upon you a great power. A special amulet that will give you the ability to absorb the fighting skills from any fighter you encounter. This will give you the edge you need on your quest."

Shujinko held out his hands and a gold medallion with three gems of cyan, fuchsia, and yellow. It then emitted a strange pulse through Shujinko's body, he then felt even stronger.

"Go now. Return to Master Bo' Rai Cho and show him you are an experienced fighter." Damashi said.

"Thank you Damashi! I will not let the Elder Gods down!" Shujinko said.

Shujinko put the amulet in his pocket, Shujinko felt the knowledge and power it possessed surge through him and he began to walk to Master Bo' Rai Cho who was still in front of the gates. Bo' Rai Cho gave Shujinko a disapproving look.

"Back so soon? I thought you have returned to the school." Master Cho said.

"Master, I AM ready to prove that my combat skills are good enough."

"Oh! Very well, Shujinko. Show me."

Master Bo' Rai Cho got into his Sumo stance while Shujinko readied his family's Mantis style. As the battle commences Master Cho proves to be a formidable foe but Shujinko's Amulet get him the knowledge of Bo' Rai Cho's Sumo style and dodge his incoming attacks and deliver paralyzing strikes of the Shaolin fists Shujinko possesed. Master Cho felt the pain of Shujinko's strikes and with that he bowed in submission.

"Oh I am most impressed, Shujinko! I had no idea you possessed such an aptitude. I have no doubt that you will be able to handle yourself in the outside world."

"Thank you Master."

"You show great potential. I...I would very much like to train you myself officially. Perhaps I can mold you into the next great defender of Earthrealm."

"Train me personally? I would be honored! But first I have tasks to complete outside the gates." Shujinko said.

"Not a problem! I train all my advanced students at my home down the road."

"Until then Master."

The gates open and Shujinko took a huge breath and stepped outside, there was much more open land and more people in the small village. The sight was cut short from a sudden visit from Damashi.

"Shujinko! I see you have passed your test." Damashi said.

"Yes, Damashi, the amulet you gave me worked well. I really felt like I knew Master Bo' Rai Cho's every move. He was so impressed that he offered to train me personally!" Shujinko explained.

"Excellent! There is much you can learn from him. But first, you should begin your quest. You must find six items of great importance - the Kamidogu. Think of them as tools of the gods. There is an impending doom that threatens the survival of all the realms."

Damashi continued to say that with these tools, the Elder Gods can vanquish the menace the same way they did with the One Being and created the realms in the first place. In each realm Shujinko must recover a single Kamidogu seemingly a mortal is the only one who can retrieve them for that is why a champion is chosen. Damashi also states that the Elder Gods have constructed portals to and from a place called the Nexus connected to each of the 6 realms. Before the young student went on the quest for the first Kamidogu located in Earthrealm, he decided to hone the skill being offered to him by Master Bo' Rai Cho at his home. That night Shujinko arrived at Bo' Rai Cho's house to begin his training.

"Greetings Shujinko! It is good to see you again. As promised. I will now impart to you my most powerful techniques."

"I am honored, master." Shujinko bowed.

"I train my most promising students here at my home. Away from prying eyes. To assure that my secrets are known only to those I trust. Now...let us begin your training."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please submit a review<em>**


	3. Chapter 2: The Konquest

_**Mortal Kombat**_

Chapter 2  
>"The Konquest"<p>

After five years of training in the Sumo and Drunken fist techniques taught by Master Bo' Rai Cho a fully grown Shujinko was ready to take on the quest on finding the Kamidogu. After extending his gratitudes Shujinko was awarded a warrior's medallion, a prized possession of Bo Rai Cho for being his most inspiring pupil. Shujinko left the care of his former master and was visited by Damashi the first time in 5 long years.

"Greetings, Shujinko. It has been five years since you have began your quest for the kamidogu. Have you made any progress?" Damashi asked.

"I have not, But I have learned Master Bo' Rai Cho's fighting styles he then rewarded me his prized Warrior's Medallion." Shujinko replied.

"That is quite an impressive artifact, this may be what you need to continue your journey. But I must leave you now, and good luck on your quest."

Shujinko spent weeks looking for the first Kamidogu, eventually he came across a brotherhood of assassins known as the Lin Kuei who knew nothing of such artifact but noticed the Warriors medallion displaying Shujinko's belt. The general saw great potential in Shujinko and offered him a place in the Lin Kuei. Shujinko agrees and within 3 months he learned the deadly Shotokan and Dragon techniques taught by the Lin Kuei most deadly assassin, Bi-Han also known as Sub-Zero for his mystical powers to form ice.

_Mortal Kombat-_

"You have finished your training. You are now Lin Kuei, and the grand master has commanded that you join our forces to the west. They have reported finding an unknown artifact that may greatly benefit or clan. We must secure it before our rivals do, and remember the password is 'Ice Dragon'" Sub-Zero said.

"I will go at once." Shujinko bowed.

Shujinko and the Lin kuei encountered the Red Dragon who were after the artifact as well, after a days worth of combat the Lin Kuei eventually captured the artifact tasked Shujinko to deliver it back to the temple. As Shujinko held the artifact he felt a strange and yet familiar power emitting from it, soon after he was once again visited by Damashi.

"Damashi? What is it?" Shujinko asked.

"that object you carry...Yes...It is as I suspected. Through the ignorance of the Lin Kuei, you have acquired the Earthrealm Kamidogu!"

"I have?!"

"You must find the portal to the Nexus. When it opens, walk through to continue your quest."

"What of the Lin Kuei?" Shujinko asked

"Must I remind you your loyalties are to the Elder Gods… not to the Lin Kuei." Damashi said

"It will be done." Shujinko bowed.

Shujinko didn't like the idea of abandoning the Lin Kuei but this quest was for the safety of all the realms, he shook the negative thoughts and ventured to this portal Damashi spoke of. As night fell, he finally found it and used the Kamidogu to activate it. As he stepped through Shujinko ended up at the Nexus, constructed by the Elder Gods to aid their champion on his quest to save the realms. From what Damashi told him, Each portal is connected to each of the six realms. Each time Shujinko recovers a Kamidogu he must return it to the Nexus and place it on the alter.

Shujinko places the Earthrealm Kamidogu on the altar and another portal activates.

"It seems that the Elder Gods want you to search the Netherrealm next. I must warn you - it is a dark and evil place." Damashi said.

"I will be on my guard." Shujinko assured.

Shujinko entered the portal and he was suddenly hit with extreme heat and the scent of fire and brimstone. He can hear the distant screams of tortured souls. But strangely enough the Netherrealm resembled what looked like Earth only dark. Damashi appeared next to Shujinko who was still shocked by the dreadful sight of this ugly realm.

"This not what you expected?" Damashi asked

"This place… It feels… Dark" Shujinko said.

"As dark as every heart that inhabits it. Normally your presence here would not be possible. Only evil resides here."

"So how is it I am here?"

"Perhaps your time with the Lin Kuei has left a small stain of corruption on your soul." Damashi said bluntly.

"Corruption?!" Shujinko cried.

"You must not dwell on that. What is important is your quest. Most likely, the Netherrealm Kamidogu will not be found within the wall of the city. You must venture deep into these wretched planes of Hell if you are to recover it."

"This is not going to be pleasant, but I will complete my task."

While dwelling into the outside depths of the Netherrealm, Shujinko encountered terrible monsters and tortured souls, Shujinko then saw he wasn't the only human in the Netherrealm. A woman in white came from out of no where and repelled the demon attack.

"You don't look like a demon." Shujinko said.

"I am Ashrah. I was once like the others - before I found the means to purge myself of the evil taint that permeates all who reside here. By slaying demons with my enchanted sword. I will gradually transform into a being whom this realm cannot contain. Eventually I will be free. An how is it you exist in this place, you don't seem to belong here yourself."

"I am Shujinko, I have come from Earthrealm."

"Be Warned, Shujinko. The Netherrealm is quite hostile to outsiders. If you are to survive against its denizens. You will need special skills."

"I will accept your training Ashrah."

"Then let us begin."

Ashrah teaches basic forms of Chou Jaio and Ba Gua, the techniques Ashrah found useful during her journeys in the Netherrealm. During the training the duo were attacked by a deformed human who spawns blades from it's arms and displays its razor sharp teeth, Ashrah manages to overpower the beast with her skills she taught Shujinko. After the battle Ashrah reveals the beast was a Tarkatan warrior, a demon and mortal hybrid.

"Though killing this demon isn't much to gain. Were I to defeat the powerful demon Ermac, however, I would surely ascend from this place much sooner. If you should encounter him. lead him to me." She explained

"If I find him I will lead him here, thank you for the skills I need to survive in this realm." Shujinko said giving a bow.

_Mortal Kombat-_

While venturing into the depths of the Netherrealm Shujinko came across a being who spoke in many voices at once, his eyes were emitting green and his face was wrapped in black bandages, the creature hovered to him not touching the ground with his two feet.

"What manner of beasts are you?" It said.

"I am no beast. I am Shujinko of Earthrealm and I am in search of a powerful demon. I have an acquaintance who wants to...deal with him." Shujinko replied.

"As commanded by the Emperor Shao Kahn, we search for a powerful demon as well. But We are bound by sorcery, and the lower plains of this realm drain magical power."

Shujinko thought this creature was strange, it didn't pose as a threat and yet he was working for Shao Kahn.

"Our bond, our strength is fading. We fear that we will not have the strength to defeat our enemy." He continued.

"Who's we?" Shujinko asked.

"We...will explain later if you help us. There is not much time."

"I will help you. What must I do?"

"Help us find a soul stone...a large red monolith covered in ancient runes. We can replenish the magic power that binds our souls together and continue our trek."

The creature promised 'their' knowledge of combat as Shujinko manages to uncover the stone's location. Days past and the demons that scour the wastes of the Netherrealm grow restless for the flesh of outsiders. Shujinko fet a huge weight came off his shoulders as he finds the stone and to his surprise finds the creature who was searching for it suddenly appear.

"Yes...This is it...A soul stone! We can feel our strength returning!"

Many ages ago the first sorcerers toiled for the Elder Gods, linking realms with portals. The lower planes of the Netherrealm are hazardous to magic for which is why the soul stones are placed to restore their energies. The Creature who revealed themselves as Ermac, a warrior conjured together of many warrior souls honored their promise and taught Shujinko the arts of Hua Chuan and Choy Lee Fut. After hours of basic forms Shujinko had suspicions on who Ermac's target was.

"Ermac, this demon...Does it have a name?" He asked.

"Her name is Asherah. She has slain many of Shao Kahn's Netherrealm allies - for this he has commanded us to destroy her."

"Strange...She is looking for you as well. She believes you are a demon and will combat you to purify her soul." Shujinko explained.

"Her misconceptions are no importance. You must reveal to us her location."

"She lies in wait at the temple to the north east."

"Then we must leave at once."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review<strong>_


	4. Chapter 3: Days Gone Bye

_**Mortal Kombat**_

Chapter 3  
>"Days Gone Bye"<p>

Shujinko and Ermac return to the temple where Ashrah awaits. Upon arriving Asherah to her surprise she paces cautiously around the warrior of many souls.

"At last I will defeat the demon Ermac. Your death will bring me closer to purification and ultimately, my release from this realm." She said.

"We are no demon! Surely you can sense that we are not of your kind." Ermac replied.

"Nonetheless, there must be some evil residing within you or you could not have entered the Netherrealm."

"Enough! You have killed many of Shao Kahn's Allies in your quest to purify your soul. You will pay for your insolence!" Ermac said as he readies himself in combat with Ashrah.

Shujinko had no quarrel with either of them, he watched as the two warriors do battle, Asherah fought well against Ermac. But her ambition was no match for the untold magic Ermac possessed. Ermac over powered Ashrah and used his telekinetic powers to violently slam her body into a pillar.

"Is this the sum of your might, Ashrah? It will take much more to defeat us!" Ermac taunted.

Ashrah spat the salty blood from her mouth and gave one final war cry as she charged at Ermac, a sudden portal opened and the two warriors were sucked in and disappeared. Shujinko's eye suddenly caught a glimpse of an artifact that fell from the pillar. As he took a closer look he in fact found the Netherrealm kamidogu. Shujinko immediately sought the guidance of Damashi who finally answered Shujinko's summons.

"Who dares summon me to this...Oh...Shujinko. It has been many years since we last met."

"Why has it been years?" Shujinko asked.

"I...Take precautions to avoid this place. it drains me. If my avatar where to stay here for too long, or descend too far into the lower planes, I could be trapped here forever."

"Your avatar? I do not understand."

"I am without a physical body and am only able to appear to you by extending my spirit into the realms. I is my hope that I will one day return to the physical world. Until then I must guide you as a simple apparition. And how goes your search.?" Damashi explained.

"I have found the Netherrealm Kamidogu, I am on my way to return it to the Nexus."

"So it seems, well done Shujinko. I will await your presence as soon as you place the Kamidogu on the alter."

Shujinko journeyed out of the Netherrealm back to the Nexus and placed the second Kamidogu on the alter. But Shujinko suddenly felt a strange presence and immediately reacted to oncoming attacks from behind. He repelled the intruder's attack.

"Stop where you are, intruder! I am the Elder Gods' chosen warrior. I have been sent to protect the Nexus from trespassers. Your presence has defiled this sacred place! Leave now, or face my wrath!" the creature said.

"You are mistaken! I am the Elder Gods' champion! Stand down, it is clear that we have a common ally." Shujinko replied.

"You leave me no choice, prepared to be destroyed!"

Shujinko and the monster did battle, and after proving to be a true champion of the Elder Gods Shujinko defeated the monster and it suddenly disappeared. Another Portal to a Realm has opened and Shujinko decided to carry on his quest, this time in the Realm of Chaos.

_Mortal Kombat-_

As Shujinko arrived in the Chaosrealm he was once again visited upon by Damashi.

"Shujinko? You are safe." Damashi said with relief

"Yes, I am unharmed. Who was that warrior in the nexus?" Shujinko asked.

"I am not entirely sure. I could sense that he was quite powerful, but I did not recognize him."

"He referred to himself as 'the Elder Gods' chosen warrior. Does he think he is their champion?"

"If he thinks this, then he is mistaken. As I have said before, you are their champion. You must continue your search in this realm...The realm of Chaos."

The Realm of Chaos' nature is one of constant turmoil. The beings here oppose order and structure. Chaos is their religion. Damasi assured Shujinko that he would not encounter grave threats from its inhabitants but he still must prove himself to be worthy of walking the grounds of the city. Shujinko encountered a man named Havik who thought of Shujinko as a threat at first but Shujinko assured him a journeyman in search of holy relics.

"Ah...A wanderer, eh? I am Havik. A cleric of Chaos. I would never think of confining a spirit such as yours. There are many newcomers as of late... Seidan guardsman, for instance. They seek to restrict the flow of our water...something we hold sacred. Water is not meant to be controlled. It is shapeless, fluidic nature is a blessing. " he said.

Shujinko listened to Havik's rambling until Havik decided to make Shujinko a deal to take care of some Seidan guards who invaded the realm by placing Chaos pendants around their necks to shatter the bondage of Order and reveal to them the perfection of Chaos.

"Who are these men?" Shujinko asked.

"They represent an oppressive realm who impose their Order, They seek to control and alter our water supply for their own ends. Their presence here is offensive."

Shujinko agrees to the task in order to complete his quest Shujinko sets off to find the guardsmen and defect them to the Realm of Chaos.

_Mortal Kombat-_

After days of searching Shujinko finally found the guardsmen, after appearing friendly Shujinko decided to strike. The Seidan guardsmen were no match for the Shaolin descendant. After their defeat Shujinko placed each pendant around their necks bringing them into a world of chaos. They in turn shut down their facilities and went to the city for guidance, Havik sent them on a mission to their own realm of Seido the Realm of Order for reconnaissance.

In return Havik took Shujinko as his student in the ways of Chaos. After being taught simple forms of the Snake technique, but the training took a drastic turn when Havik inflicted deadly attack which Shujinko evaded and took down the cleric of Chaos.

"Well done." Havik laughed

"Well done?! You tried to kill me!" Shujinko shouted.

"Nonsense! How could I teach you the ways of chaos if there was an agreement, a structure to the lesson."

"I understand now, I was learning from the unpredictable nature of experience, not from a structured tutorial. I did not realize you had no intentions of harming me when you attacked and therefore I learned to adapt to what I perceived to be a real threat." Shujinko explained.

"You are correct, except… I would have killed you if you had given me the chance. I was quite serious. Because you have survived my assault, however I give you this key to an ancient labyrinth. May it unleash Chaos upon your journey." Havik said handing Shujinko a key.

Shujinko and Havik exchange a bow and Shujinko set of for the mysterious labyrinth that he suspected of holding the Chaosrealm Kamidogu. After arriving Shujinko found a shallow pool and in it was the Kamidogu. After walking through the pool, he felt a strange dizzying sensation, as if the world was passing him by.

_Mortal Kombat-_

Shujinko meditated on his condition and felt the same as he did before but his reflection showed mearley a stranger he had become someone he never once seen before. Later he was again visited by Damashi.

"Shujinko, I see you have found the Kamidogu." Damashi said.

"Yes. I found it in a labyrinth not far from here. But I feel strange. I feel like I have changed." Shujinko said concerned.

"Indeed, you have. Many years have passed since you first entered this realm. I suspect the labyrinth encountered contained some time altering agent. Time has passed but you have not perceived it.

Shujinko was shocked by the sudden revelation, but he still felt a lot older than before. Shujinko started to realize he had missed a lot from Earthrealm, his friends, Bo' Rai Cho he missed so much for his allegiance to the Elder Gods. Trying to not dwell on what he missed he returned to the Nexus and placed the Kamidogu on the Altar for him to enter another portal this time to Outworld.

Outworld, the domain of the Emperor Shao Kahn the Conquer, or in Damashi's words he is nothing more than a thief, a deceiver and not the true rightful lord of the realm. Outworld was unified under the rule of Onaga, the dragon king but at Shao Kahn's rule Outworld has descended into Chaos. Shujinko ventured to a small city which was being watched by two women dressed in green and the other in blue. The Women halted Shujinko in his path.

"I do not wish for trouble, but I will defend myself is necessary. I must warn you that I am quite skilled in the art of combat." Shujinko warned.

"How dare you speak that way to me the Princess of outworld! I am Katana daughter of the great Emperor Shao Kahn, I command respect." one of the woman said.

"Lets see how long you can endure our attacks." The woman in green said.

Katana pulled out two blades that turn into sharp fans, while her bodyguard used her metal staff to do battle with the Shaolin warrior. Shujinko fought well against the two assassins, and Princess Kitana's bodyguard was at his mercy.

"No wait, stop! I yield just don't hurt Jade." Kitana cried.

"I meant no harm your highness." he said letting Jade go.

"Then I apologize, mortal. Maybe we can use you."

"To what end?"

"This walled city of Lei Chen has defied the rule of the emperor. He has sent us and his Tarkatan forces, to take the head of the city's overlord." Jade explained.

"But I would like to evade this incident, if necessary. Would you act as our voice and convince this fool of an overlord to surrender his life to my father, so that his subjects will be spared?" Kitana asked.

"If they refuse?"

"Then everyone in the city will be slain. The city's walls are strong but they will not hinder the Tarkatan assault for long." Jade said.

"This is a most uncomfortable position for me, but if it means the citizens will be spared, I will see what I can do." Shujinko said.

"Then you have my word. Once the overlord has surrendered all will be spared." Kitana said.

Mortal Kombat-

As Shujinko entered the city, he made his way to the city hall where the overlord awaits. Shujinko bowed, and stated his business.

"Are you the overlord of this city?" Shujinko asked.

"Yes I am overlord Zeffeero. State your business. Shao Kahn has sent his Tarkatan horde" to attack my city." He said.

"That is precisely why I am here. The princess Kitana herself gave me a message."

"You have my attention, go on."

"Shao Kahn has given your people amnesty under one condition you must surrender your head."

"My head?! Unacceptable! I will never surrender myself to Shao Kahn. Not even to save my people!" The overlord argued.

"The Tarkata grow in number outside the walls of your city. It is only a matter of time before they overpower your military and destroy you all. For the sake of your people I strongly…"

"There may be another solution… If word of our struggle were to reach Seido the Realm of Order, their elite guardsmen may give us aid." The Overlord interrupted.

"If I find that realm, I'll be sure to tell them of your plight."

"Excellent! You will need something of value to offer as payment. My city has been overtaxed by Shao Kahn And therefore I have nothing suitable here. But there are rumors of a priceless object hidden somewhere in the Living Forest."

"Not to fear, I will bring help." Shujinko assured.

Days of searching he Living Forests turned to be worth the trip as Shujinko uncovered the artifact,to his surprise the artifact was the Outworld Kamidogu.

"You have found the Outworld Kamidogu so soon? This is most fortunate." Damashi said suddenly behind Shujinko.

"I didn't realize it was the Kamidogu. The overlord of Lei Chen had asked me to offer it to the Seidan guardsmen as payment for their assistance in defending against the Tarkatan hoards." Shujinko said.

"It belongs to the Elder Gods and must be returned to them. You will place it on the alter with the others."

"But I have given my word that I would bring back help from the realm of Order. How will I broker a deal with them if I cannot offer the Kamidogu?" Shujinko asked.

"The point is moot. You cannot enter the Realm of Order without placing this Kamidogu on the alter. If you wish to aid the overlord, I suggest you offer the command of his city to the to the Seidan militia." Damashi explained.

Shujinko's only hope was to bring order to the city and still keep the Overlord alive and the people safe, he then returned to the nexus and placed the Kamidogu on the alter. There he was to enter the Realm of Order - Seido.


	5. Chapter 4: Warrior's Spirit

_**Mortal Kombat**_

Chapter 4  
>"Warrior's Spirit"<p>

Seido, the realm of Order, built upon structure and organization. The Sedian guardsmen enforce the laws without mercy. Shujinko explored the city and eventually made contact with the Seidan Commander Hotaru.

"Please excuse my interruption, but I am Shujinko, champion of the Elder Gods. I bring a message from the overlord of Lei Chen requesting the aid of your Guardsmen." Shujinko addressed.

"I am busy 'champion', get to the point." The commander said

"Lei Chen is under siege and in need of reinforcements to help defend it. Overlord Zeffeero...has offered to give control of his city to your realm if your guardsmen come to Outworld and defeat Shao Kahn's invading horde."

"Shao Kahn? Long have we battled against his minions. It would benefit all the realms to further suppress his advance. I am Commander Hotaru. I would pledge my aid to the Outworld city, but I still have work to do here."

"I suppose you could use a champion of the Elder Gods to move this along?" Shujinko asked.

"Yes we could, but first you must be taught to be a Guardsman in order to be deputized. That is our law." Hotaru said

"Then let us begin." Shujinko said

Mortal Kombat-

After hours of training Shujinko was now an honorary member of the Sedian Guardsmen. in order to get aid for the people of Lei Chen in Outworld Shujinko must stop oppression in Seido led by a man named, Darrius. After confronting the rebels Shujinko defeated them and they all were left at the mercy of the law that binds Seido together. With the task completed Commander Hotaru honored his deal and sent aid to Lei Chen in Outworld. As Shujinko returned to Outworld the Tarkatan hordes were dispatched and the Seidan guardsmen took control of the city.

"Shujinko you have returned." Commander Hotaru said.

"It seems the city is no longer under siege." Shujinko said with relief

"I drove off the invaders. They will most likely regroup and resume their assault, but I will stay to protect the city as long as it is needed. I have taken control of this city in the name of Order, as we agreed; however, Overlord Zeffeero seemed not to recall that arrangement."

"Men often do not recall the details of bargains they make out of desperation."

"It makes no difference. The agreement is binding. As punishment for his forgetfulness, I have stripped him of his position. I now rule this town in the name of Seido."

Shujinko had saved the citizens of Lei Chen and set off to continue his quest. After leaving the gates he was stopped by 4 Tarkatan. They snarled and drew blades from their arms and ordered Shujinko to follow them. Shujinko was brought to the presence of Baraka the tarkatan general.

"This is the overlord's emissary - the one who brought the Seidan warrior Hotaru to defend the walled city of Lei Chen? I have lost many Tarkatan warriors to your treachery, human!" Baraka growled.

"He refused to surrender. I did not wish to see his people suffer for his decision. Whatever quarrel you have with overlord Zeffeero, you had no right to punish them as well." Shujinko argued.

"Shao Kahn's order is all the right I need! Overlord Zeffeero defied him. When Shao Kahn discovers that our assault has failed, our punishment will be severe! I shall have my hoard rip you to shreds!"

"Yes, allow your soldiers to do what you are too frightened to do yourself." Shujinko taunted.

"What!? I am Baraka, leader of the Tarkata! I fear no one, least of all a human!"

"Then face me in combat. If you are so sure of your strength, kill me yourself. But If I emerge victorious I will go free."

"Agreed! My warriors will enjoy eating your flesh when i am done with you!"

After a brutal battle Shujinko used his medal to take the knowledge of Baraka's skills and used them to defeat the Tarkatan general and as a warrior spared his life, General Baraka yielded to Shujinko and kept his side of the bargain, Shujinko assured him that he has has nothing more to do with the realm. Shujinko returned to the nexus in a huge sigh of relief and was suddenly visited by Damashi.

"Shujinko. I bring good tidings. Yo have sacrificed much in your quest for the Elder Gods these long years. Therefore, they are granting you that which you desired since your childhood: a chance to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament in Earthrealm and defeat the sorcerer Shang Tsung." Damashi assured.

"I...Do not know what to say. How did they know of my dreams of defeating Shang Tsung?" Shujinko asked surprised.

"Long ago I have watched you play with your childhood friends. It was quite clear that you worshipped the warrior Kung Lao. But unlike your hero you will be more of a match for Shang Tsung."

Shujinko then realized that over the years he has absorbed the fighting styles of all warriors he encountered by using a powerful medallion, he knew he was up for the challenge and therefore returned to Earthrealm, a place he nearly forgotten in his journeys. The Tranquil fresh air that hit Shujinko gave him a huge relief of being back home, the blue skies reflecting off the oceans of the world and the sun shining bright, the people. He was home at last.

"Beautiful sight isn't it?" A voice said.

Shujinko turned to face a man wearing a red blindfold, he walks up to him seeing how the man doesn't pose as a threat.

"Why do you cover your eyes? Are you blind?" Shujinko asked.

"Yes due to the treachery of the sorcerer Shang Tsung." he replied

"You met Shang Tsung?"

"He preyed upon my desire to prove my superiority in combat. He promised to show me a powerful sword that will compliment with my skills located within the tombs of my ancestors. But Shang Tsung stole all their souls to increase his power the experience left me blinded."

"Is the sword from your tale the same one you carry?" Shujinko asked.

The sword levitates from its sheath and into the man's hand.

"Yes, this is Sento. The sword guides me. Over the years, it has shown me the way to use my other senses in combat. Now I have but one goal: to slay the sorcerer who blinded me. Doing so will free the consumed souls of my ancestors."

"I am to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament. When I find him, I shall return." Shujinko said.

"Then I shall continue my search here. Good luck warrior." he said.

"My name is Shujinko and thanks."

"Very well then Shujinko my name is Kenshi."

Mortal Kombat-

Shujinko scoured the southeast of the area Kenshi said to look, after hours of searching Shujinko encountered a native of the grounds, walk up to him with his tomahawk in his hand.

"This is sacred grounds, stranger. I am Nightwolf. I must ask you to leave this place before your evil taint defiles the sanctity of these grounds." Nightwolf said.

"I do not understand. I am Shujinko. I assure you that I mean no disrespect to your people."

"I sense corruption in your soul, Shujinko - a spiritual contamination that I have never before perceived."

Shujinko then had a sudden revelation on what caused nightwolf to see such corruption, earlier in his quest Shujinko had to travel into the Netherrealm.

"I feel no touch of evil, but my travels have taken me to many worlds. Perhaps it is a result of my journeys in the Netherrealm." Shujinko said.

"It is possible. If you allow me, I may be able to purge this contamination from your being, although it will take many years to accomplish."

Over the course of five years with Nightwolf, who taught him much about the spirit of the warrior. Through Nightwolf's teachings, Shujinko expanded his consciousness and heightened his awareness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Since Shujinko's training takes five years there is another point of the story IN that period which will explain in the next chapter. Also please leave reviews on your thoughts._**


	6. Chapter 5: The Cryomancer

**_Mortal Kombat_**

**_The Following Takes Place in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero_**

Chapter 5  
>"The Cryomancer"<p>

_"I am mortal, I am thief and assassin, I am Lin Kuei, I am….Sub Zero" - Bi Han_

Sub Zero was Lin Kuei, one of the best. What made him unique was the ability to manipulate ice, being the first Cryomancer he can form ice in any shape or form and adapt to any sub temperatures. But Sub Zero was only one of the two who can use this ability the other whom he looked after since the deaths of their parents and took in by the brotherhood of assassins. Now both brothers swore allegiance to the Lin Kuei and use their abilities for the Lin Kuei benefit.

Mortal Kombat-

Sub Zero's breath froze in the cold night air as he climbs the side of the Shaolin temple on a mission given to him by the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi to retrieve a map to a valuable treasure. With Sub Zero's cunning skills as a thief he had no trouble getting to the room which holds the map. Sub Zero to his surprise sees a suspicious figure stealing the Map, which he interrupts by diving through the window spooking the Yellow Ninja Sub Zero recognized the crest engraved into the ninja's robes the symbol of the Shirai Ryu Clan.

"Hanzo! unhand that map!" Sub Zero said shouting at his nemesis

"Ah, Bi-Han we meet again. Or should I say Sub Zero." The yellow ninja said.

"You have no business here….Scorpion."

"Seems we both do, but you have failed." Scorpion said before sprinting out of the room laughing.

Sub Zero gave the ninja a chase through the halls of the Shaolin Temple both being alerted to its guards. The monks were no match for the two assassins, and Sub Zero manages to corner his arch nemesis. The Two faced each other in Mortal Kombat for the final time the two fought well against each other, Scorpion threw his Shéng biāo towards the Lin Kuei assassin the rope tied to a razor sharp spear wrapped around Sub Zero's wrist.

"Get over here!" Scorpion screamed.

Witch a violent yank of the rope Sub Zero flew toward the Shirai Ryu ninja. Despite all efforts Sub Zero emerged victorious. The yellow ninja was at his mercy.

"Please….Spare me" Scorpion said.

Sub Zero noticed Scorpion reached into his pocket, thinking it was a trick Sub Zero gripped Scorpion's neck and ripped the head clean off still attached to the spinal cord. Blood painted the walls of the room, and Sub Zero 's robes were stained with the blood of his most hated enemy. Sub Zero then took the map from Scorpions robes but caught a glimpse of something in Scorpion's hand. The item looked like a locket, Sub Zero opened it to see a picture of a beautiful woman holding a baby boy. Sub Zero froze, he just killed a husband and father. Sub Zero took the locket and escaped to the roof, and zip lined away from the temple.

Mortal Kombat-

Sub Zero returned to the Lin Kuei temple, and presented the map to his grand master.

"Grand master in the honor of the Lin Kuei I bring you the sacred map of elements." Sub Zero said.

"Once again our most cunning assassin has been successful. At ease Lin Kuei warrior." The Grand master said.

A pale demon comes from behind holding a bag, giving sinister chuckles he was no other than the sorcerer Quan Chi.

"At last the ninja has deemed successful in retrieving my map as I have foreseen." Quan Chi said.

"Lets get one thing straight, I am not a ninja I am Lin Kuei! Scorpion was a ninja."

"Ah, your champion's counterpart. How unfortunate that he had to accompany him to do battle with those pesky Shaolin monks." He said to the Grand Master.

"Scorpion was tipped off. He knew I was breaking into the temple and if he wasn't there, there wouldn't have been a battle! You are responsible for this sorcerer!" Sub Zero said in anger.

"Well I also retained scorpions services, in case you failed I needed some insurance." Quan Chi assured.

"Well your peace of mind almost cost me this mission…"

"Enough! Quan Chi what of our payment." Interrupted the Grand Master

"Oh yes I almost forgot, the bones of your arch nemesis. The leader of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan."

Quan Chi emptied the bag the bones of the clan's leader crumbles to the floor. The grand master picks up the skull laughing.

"Those ancient fools vanquished in one transaction." The grandmaster said.

"I also personally made sure that every last remnant of the Shirai Ryu has been eliminated forever." Quan Chi added.

Sub Zero had a look of horror on his face blocked by his mask, his gut clenched and he tightened his fists.

"You see Sub Zero you can trust a sorcerer sometimes. You can now use this map on your next mission, Quan Chi has once again retained your services."

Sub Zero handed the map to Quan Chi, the map showed a secret temple of elements located in the mountains of Nepal, Sub Zero must retrieve a special artifact hidden inside.

"If its so precious, why can't you get it yourself?" Sub Zero asked.

"I can't enter the temple, not until the elements have been defeated. Even so I am not in good terms with the gods of your realm, especially your god of thunder."

"What elements?"

"They are what bound earth together, Earth, Water, Fire, and air. You must defeat each god who possess such power and with your special ability you have the advantage. I have perceived this."

Mortal Kombat-

Sub Zero meditates in his room, he looks at the picture of Scorpion's family in the locket one more time, Sub Zero felt sudden guilt for the family. His guilt was interrupted by a sudden visitor.

"Kuai Liang.." Sub Zero said.

"Brother, Didn't know you were back."

Sub Zero walked up and he gripped his little brother's chin in his hand and inspected the bruises and a cut going down his eye.

"What happened to you?" Sub Zero said.

"Sektor, we...were sparring."

"This was not sparing Kuai Liang…"

Another Lin Kuei warrior entered the room, Sektor. Unlike the others Sektor and his partner Cyrax were the only ones who use modern day technology to give them an 'edge' in battle.

"Give your brother a break Bi Han, you got to let him grow up sometime." Sektor said.

"Thats Sub Zero to you Sektor, You should tread carefully around my brother or Ill have your head." Sub Zero threatened.

"Careful 'Sub Zero', I'm still the son of the Grand Master, I command respect." Sektor said igniting his flamethrower on his wrist.

Sub Zero then grabbed Sektor by the throat and pinned him against the wall lifting him of the ground.

"Lets get one thing straight! You're nothing but a mere pawn like the rest of us! You may share the same blood with the master but I only answer to him, not you!" Sub Zero said,

Sub Zero grabbed a hold of Sektor's gadgets equipped on his arm and froze it solid and smashed it into pieces.

"Pathetic...Grown men playing with toys."

Sektor fell to the ground gasping for air, cursing under his breath. Sub Zero walked out of the room and Kuai Liang followed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kuai Liang asked.

"Another mission." Sub Zero replied.

"But you just got back and what if Sektor and Cyrax pay me another visit after this?."

Sub Zero stopped and took off his mask and took a deep breath, he turned to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder

"Sektor was right about one thing, I got to let you grow up. Remember one thing Kuai Liang you and I are the only ones left of our kind, you must get a hold of your abilities. You are capable for so much and you are destined for greatness. I know one day you will make me proud."

Sub Zero and his brother drew into a hug, Kuai Liang dug his face into his big brother's shoulder. Sub Zero put back on his mask and began to walk out of the temple not looking back on his way to his next mission.


	7. Chapter 6: Ice Dragon

_**Mortal Kombat**_

Chapter 6  
>"Ice Dragon"<p>

"ice contains no future , just the past, sealed away. As if they're alive, everything in the world is sealed up inside, clear and distinct. Ice can preserve all kinds of things that way- cleanly, clearly. That's the essence of ice, the role it plays."

― Haruki Murakami

Sub Zero climbs the mountain side to the Temple located at it's peak, from the moment he arrived Sub Zero was faced with incredible danger from lethal traps and elite guards. The temple was protected by four elemental guardians: Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire. Sub Zero however, in addition to possessing mastery over cold, was among the most cunning and powerful warriors in Earthrealm. Neither the temple's obstacles, nor the elite guards were able to stop him. All that remains for the Lin Kuei warrior was to defeat the four gods of Earthrealm.

Mortal Kombat-

"Hold their Mortal! No one is to venture into the depths of this sacred grounds, not will I Fujin the mighty god of the Wind guard it's secrets." The Wind God said.

"Then what will you do then Wind God? Fight, or bore me to death?"

The wind god Fujin said no more as he charges at the cryomancer, the battle was short and turbulent as Fujin as a last resort made a vicious tornado trying to draw in Sub Zero cutting him into shreds. But the Lin Kuei warrior grabbed hold of a ledge and freezes his hands to the stones for infinite grip. Soon after Fujin was fatigued, and disappeared into the wind, Sub Zero thawed his grip on the ledge and sighed in relief on his victory on a god of Earthrealm. Sub Zero then felt a strange sensation as if the entire scene was changing.

Mortal Kombat-

Sub Zero appeared into another location, this time in the mountain surrounded by stone to Sub Zero's surprise he's encountered a stone golem, the elemental guardian of Earth. The Golem roared and charged at Sub Zero, the ground shook at the footsteps of the massive abomination made of stone. The cryomancer glanced at a lever on the other side of the room linking it to a torch lantern hanging above the guardian, Sub Zero charged at the Golem and conjures a long strip of ice along the floor where he slides right under the Golem to the lever . Sub Zero turns to the golem and fires a big pulse of Ice at the guardian freezing it solid.

"Pathetic." Sub Zero scoffed, as he flips the lever.

The big heavy lantern crumbled onto the stone golem smashing it into thousands of pieces. Sub Zero began to feel the strange feeling he got before and again ended up into another location. Sub Zero walks along a catwalk, surrounded by water. A Being forms from a waterfall and laughs and mocks the cryomancer. Sub Zero ready's himself as he does battle with a water wraith.

the battle was overpowering for the Lin Kuei warrior, no matter how hard Sub Zero does to land his attacks, his strikes go right through the water guardian who spawns a clone of himself that holds Sub Zero while the water wraith strikes him mercilessly. Sub Zero keels in defeat spitting out blood as the Wraith holds his mask in triumph, the water that soaked his robes began to freeze, and Sub Zero had an Idea. The Cryomancer began to meditate and held up his arms, the water guardian looked at his opponent in confusion. Ice crystals began to form around Sub Zero's waist and Sub Zero drew his hands together forming and orb of ice, a barrier formed around the cryomancer and began to grow bigger and bigger freezing everything in its path.

"No! It can't Be!" the water wraith cried.

The entire room was consumed in Ice and the Water wraith was too frozen solid. Sub Zero stood victorious wiping the blood from his mouth, he then walked up to his new 'Ice sculpture' and tore his mask off of the hands of his fallen opponent. As his puts his mask back on he tightened his fist and swung up at the frozen wraith shattering it into pieces. Sub Zero then again begins to teleport leaving the water wraith and his domain frozen for eternity.

Mortal Kombat-

Sub Zero arrives at a shrine over a pit of molten lava, the shrine at the end of a flight of stairs held the treasure he was sent for. Sub Zero then felt a presence behind him, he cautiously turned to see the elemental guardian of fire.

"Your skills are quite impressive Cryomancer, and I thought your kind was vanquished long ago." The fire guardian said.

"You know nothing of my kin." Sub Zero replied.

"Then show me...mortal."

The fire guardian ignited his fiery form, Sub Zero needed to work on tactics against this warrior if any wrong move could turn him to ash. The Fire guardian conjured a ball of fire and threw it at the Lin Kuei warrior. Sub Zero merely smirked and flicked his hand and the fiery ball turned to ice and shattered on the ground. Sub Zero then held out his arms and Ice begins to cover them up to his shoulders. Sub Zero flexes his Ice protected arms getting use to his new tactic against the Fire guardian. The two do battle and Sub Zero's defence seemed to be working as the blows from ice covered fists seemed to be doing some damage. The fire guardian then forms a sword.

"A sword? Typical." Sub Zero said as he formed two swords from his ice conjuring.

A sword fight ends as Sub Zero drives his ice katana through the abdomen of the final guardian, Sub Zero then breaks the hilt off leaving the blade stuck through his opponent. The fire guardian falls to the ground and slowly turns to ash.

Sub Zero was free to claim his objective, as he walked up the stairs he sees an amulet hovering perfectly to Sub Zero's sight. The Golden Amulet with a small jade crystal fit in the middle drew Sub Zero's touch but to his surprise Quan Chi was there to claim it.

"The amulet! I have Shinnok's amulet!" Quan Chi said with excitement.

"Whose amulet?" Sub Zero asked.

"He is my deity, Ruler of the Netherrealm and soon destroyer of your Earthrealm."

"What are you talking about?!"

"This amulet is the key to Shinnok's power as an Elder God, when returned to him he will regain his powers and be free of his confines of the Netherrealm."

"I thought Shao Kahn was.."

"Shao Kahn is nothing but a peasant ruler of a long dead realm! Shinnok is the destroyer of all realms, including Kahn's outworld."

"Destroyer of all realms? Youre insane! That amulet isn't worth the hands it's molded from."

"Believe what you will, Sub Zero. Goodbye….Ninja." Quan Chi said vanishing with the amulet in hand.

The grand master was wrong, you can't trust a sorcerer, ever. Sub Zero couldn't shake the thought of guilt for being a pawn to all realm's pending doom. As Sub Zero began to leave he was stopped by a bolt of lightning, that spawned the protector of Earthrealm Raiden, the God of thunder himself.

"You have any idea what you have done?" Raiden said.

"I was just earning my living." Sub Zero replied.

"Your clan's ignorance and greed will cost this entire realm, now it is you who will set things straight."

"Quan Chi could simply be a lunatic sorcerer! I never heard of an Elder God named Shinnok or a place called the Netherrealm."

"You better start believing in both, because you are going to the Netherrealm. You are going to bring back the amulet, we must act quickly. I have no dominion in the Netherrealm you are reality's only hope." Raiden explained

"Ill do it thunder god, only because I don't have a choice." Sub Zero said.

"Then stand back."

Raiden summoned a portal from an ancient chant, Sub Zero only agreed because the thought of his little brother, whom he vowed to protect since the deaths of their parents.

"This is a portal to the Netherrealm, once through pursue Quan Chi and retrieve the Amulet before he gives it to Shinnok. I also have this advice, beware of the Brotherhood of Shadow the Netherrealm is a place for lost souls, if you fail your soul will join theirs as well as the souls of your entire realm. Including your brother's." Raiden said.

Sub Zero gave a bow and jumped through the portal, not knowing what he will encounter in the realm of tormented souls. What he does know is that the fate of his brother, his clan and the entire Earthrealm is in his hands.


	8. Chapter 7: I am Lin Kuei

**_Mortal Kombat_**

Chapter 7  
>"I am Lin Kuei"<p>

Sub Zero crumbled to the ground hit with extreme heat and smell of death and brimstone of the hellish realm of lost souls. To his surprise the realm looked a lot like earthrealm for reasons he could not explain. As Sub Zero pursued Quan Chi he encountered many obstacles which consequently got him captured by the Brotherhood of Shadow. The guards mistook Sub Zero for an imprisoned soul, even though Sub Zero was a mortal his soul was still stained with the corruption of the Lin Kuei seemingly thats the only reason for him existing in the Netherrealm.

Sub Zero awoke in a dark prison cell, dazed and confused on how he was captured, Bi Han one of the best of the Lin Kuei clan. Before Sub Zero got his thoughts together the guard hit the cell door in a foreign language Sub Zero couldn't understand. He then realized he was not alone.

"It says, "Escape is fugal."." The man said.

A tall pale man dressed in elegant robes appeared from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Sub Zero asked.

"A lost soul, the guard was right you know where would you escape to? If you are here that means you must belong here. Rejected from your own realm no doubt."

"I wasn't rejected I was sent."

"Rejected or sent, you couldn't exist here unless your soul contained some impurity."

Sub Zero turned to his cell door trying to look for a way out.

"Have you tried to escape... old man?" Sub Zero asked.

"Escape? Oh Ill be leaving this realm shortly. But first I must wait out Raiden's game."

Sub Zero's eyes widened and turned to see the man gone, Unaware that this old man was the fallen Elder God Shinnok, the Lin Kuei warrior had no interest in confronting him while he is still in pursuit of the sorcerer Quan Chi and take back the amulet before it was returned to Shinnok. Sub Zero then was stunned at the sight of fire spawning in the cell, the fire then conjured some sort of specter.

"Don't bother worrying about escape." A devilish voice said

"Who are you?!" Sub Zero said.

"A dead man thought I see you have retained your mortality. That would mean you are vulnerable to death."

"By the gods...Hanzo?"

"I am Scorpion! You killed me in cold blood!"

"I had no choice!"

"You could have let me live!"

"Yes...I would have."

"And my family would still be alive."

"What?!"

"It wasn't enough to kill me! You had to destroy every last remnant of my being, including my wife and child!"

"You are mistaken! Quan Chi is responsible for their deaths and I had let you live he would have killed you and your family!"

"Words will not save you…. Lin Kuei warrior."

Scorpion removes his mask to reveal a skull and it ignited in flames, and Scorpion takes one big breath and Sub Zero jumps over him leaving and Ice clone in his place and fiery breath of fire from Scorpion caused the ice clone to explode into pieces the blast of cold and fire blew the cell door right open. Sub Zero then kicked Scorpion from behind leaving the cell. The fight continues outside of the prison, Scorpion was much stronger than before and Sub Zero barely held his own before once again defeating his old nemesis. As Scorpion lies there unconscious Sub Zero takes out the locket he got from Scorpion back in Earthrealm, he opens it to see the picture of Scorpion's family one last time before setting it on the tormented specter's chest.

"I'm sorry…" Sub Zero said before walking away.

Mortal Kombat-

Hours of no sleep or food and fending off demons of the Netherrealm the mearley fatigued Sub Zero races to Quan Chi's temple, as he arrives he encountered 3 women, members of the brotherhood of shadow. Sub Zero defeats two of them but the other, Sareena proves to be a formidable foe for the Lin Kuei warrior. Sub Zero uses the power of ice to shatter her hook swords and her down to her knees at his mercy. Sub Zero grabs her by the neck and suddenly had a flashback to see the fate done to Scorpion and the outcome of his death.

"No..Not again." Sub Zero said.

Sub Zero turned his back and came around again to deliver a final blow knocking Sareena unconscious. Sub Zero then limped to a portal that led him to a final confrontation with Quan Chi who awaits in his throne room.

"Welcome to my home Sub Zero, if you are looking for the amulet you can find it at the pyramid's apex, around Shinnok's neck. You are a little late." Quan Chi mocked.

"I was busy!" Sub Zero said catching his breath.

"Don't you realize why Raiden sent you? The Netherrealm is a place for 'evil' beings, you can not exist here without a taint of evil. You belong here, join my Brothers of the shadow and worship our lord Shinnok."

"Never sorcerer!"

"Well, so it shall be...Ninja."

In anger the cryomancer delivered a punch to Quan Chi but uses his sorcery skills to fend off Sub Zero, Quan Chi summons a green skull projectile that knocks Sub Zero down, who is fatigued after his journeys. But Sareena arrives in the room and surprises Quan Chi by striking him causing him to fall of the catwalk down to his doom.

"Why did you help me?" Sub Zero asked.

"You are still a mortal, that means you can still escape the Netherrealm." She said.

"There won't be anywhere to go If I don't get the amulet back."

"Take me with you, I've waited an eternity to escape."

"You don't understand, I can't leave witho…"

Sub Zero was interrupted by a beam that suddenly hits Sareena, Sub Zero grabs her to see her dead, Sub Zero looks up to see the Elder God Shinnok wit the amulet around his neck. Sub Zero charged at the Elder God and struck him mercilessly and failed to see he wasn't making any impact, Shinnok shoved the Lin Kuei warrior back across the room and Shinnok summons a ball of fire, and Sub Zero rips of his mask and gets to his feet he closes his eyes and puts his hands together as his body slowly turns to ice. Shinnok threw his conjured spell at the frozen warrior causing him to explode.

Shinnok laughs in victory after seemingly destroying Sub Zero, but behind him Ice forms into a shape of Sub Zero and as it thaws the cryomancer himself was still alive and well. Unknowingly that he ice teleported Shinnok then see's a hand on his amulet, as he turns he sees Sub Zero throw a punch knocking him back and the amulet rips of the chain. Sub Zero now possessed the amulet.

"No! My Amulet!" Shinnok cried.

Shinnok then threw more spell beams and spheres of fire at the warrior, Sub Zero braced himself as the spells striked him but sees that it had no effect. Sub Zero felt the power the amulet possessed. Sub Zero smirked and held out the amulet and a pulse fired from it causing the fallen Elder God to explode. The victorious Lin Kuei warrior then summoned a portal with the amulet back to Earthrealm with a huge sigh of relief his mission was successful.

Mortal Kombat-

Sub Zero arrived back at the temple where Raiden awaits.

"Here, the amulet." Sub Zero sighed.

"Impressive Sub Zero, perhaps you'll reconcile your reckless path after all." Raiden said.

"Thats it? Not even a thank you?"

"Thank yourself for fixing a problem you created."

"Quan Chi said you sent me because my soul was tainted with evil, is that true?"

"You are a superb warrior, Sub Zero. Only you can control your destiny. Not even the gods can alter your path in life."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"That was a yes, but only you can change it."

Sub Zero returned to the Lin Kuei temple after much needed rest, Sub Zero arrived at the master's throne room and kneeled.

"I've come to vow to serve the Lin Kuei." Sub Zero said.

"Welcome back warrior, I have a new undertaking for you. It seems your exploits have caught the eyes of another sorcerer, I would like you to meet the retainer of your services. His name is Shang Tsung and he would like you to compete in a tournament called Mortal Kombat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bi Han (Sub Zero)-<strong>_

_**Still vowing to serve the Lin Kuei, Bi Han the ever known Cryomancer, Sub Zero was approached with a contract on Shang Tsung's head, and agreed to take the offer of competing in the Mortal Kombat tournament with Sektor and Cyrax being set on assassinating Shang Tsung.**_

_**Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion)-**_

_**The once fearless ninja of the Shirai Ryu Clan who is now nothing more that a puppet of the Netherrealm continued to swore revenge by participating in the tournament to defeat Sub Zero but if he were to fail again, his soul would be hurled into oblivion forever.**_

_**Quan Chi-**_

_**The Netherrealm sorcerer, who Sub Zero thought was dead, would spend the following years assisting Shinnok in preparation for his forthcoming assault, as well leading the unholy cult of The Brotherhood of Shadow.**_

_**Sareena-**_

_**One of Quan Chi's personal assassins, was not killed by Shinnok's attack, but rather her human form was destroyed. her essence was then banished to the Fifth Plane of the Netherrealm as punishment for her betrayal, where she would suffer for years.**_

_**Shinnok's Amulet-**_

_**The amulet Raiden thought was given was a perfect duplicate. The original in secret still rests in the hands of it's new master….Quan Chi.**_

_**Shinnok-**_

_**The fallen Elder God decided to wait when the time was right for his Army of Darkness to begin it's own assault on the realms. If he succeeds, Shinnok would rule the one realm that he desired most, Earthrealm.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sadly this is the end of Bi Han's spin off chapters hope you enjoyed his journey as much as I did, but the story doesn't end there obviously, please leave reviews and favorite and follow for more Mortal Kombat.**_


	9. Chapter 8: So It Begins

**_Mortal Kombat_**

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait people, I had a lot of other projects to do but I promise now I'll continue! So here's chapter 8, enjoy._**

Chapter 8  
>"So It Begins"<p>

Mortal Kombat was beginning, Sub-Zero and his Lin Kuei have entered the tournament. Now Shujinko, after years of training to purify his soul from the evil taint that polluted him from his journeys through the Netherrealm has finally concluded. Shujinko came of age, and was much more wiser than before and was all thanks to his mentor, Nightwolf.

"You have accomplished much since beginning your spiritual cleansing Shujinko, Though the evil taint of evil still continues its hold on you, my training has given you the ability to control it." Nightwolf explained.

Shujinko bowed, "I am grateful for what you have done for me, Nightwolf."

"I wish you luck on your journeys. You are always welcome in the lands of my forefathers." Nightwolf bowed in return.

Shujinko left the native land, knowing that he will always have a place to go too in a time of need. But after years of spiritual training, Shujinko must continue his quest for the Kamidogue. On his travels, Shujinko encountered an old man. not realizing it was the sorcerer Shang Tsung himself,

"Greetings warrior..." The old man bowed.

"Good day." Shujinko returned the bow.

"You seemed quite skilled in the art of combat." The old man smirked.

Shujinko nodded, "Yes, I have learned so much on my travels."

"Then allow me, to offer you a place in a tournament on my island." The old Man handed out a scroll. Shujinko opened it and it was an invitation,

"What kind of tournament?" Shujinko shook with anticipation.

The old man smirked, "Mortal Kombat, of course."

Shujinko's eyes widened, it like a dream come true. He always wanted to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament and face Shang Tsung and Goro, then Shujinko stood on guard in his stance,

"Sorcerer!" Shujinko growled.

"Ahh... Heard of me has he?" He chuckled quite evilly.

"I've waited a long time for this moment." Shujinko narrowed his eyes. Shang Tsung nodded and smiled,

"You may have a chance, in the future but for now you must wait in line like everyone else. Be sure to give this extra invitation to your, 'blind' acquaintance. I'll be waiting." Just like that, Shang Tsung disappeared. Shujinko then remembered that his previous acquaintance, the blind swordsman Kenshi was looking for Shang Tsung. Now he knew where he would find him, Shujinko was more than happy to find him and tell him that Shang Tsung was forming a tournament on his island in the Lost Sea. However the tournament was fast approaching.

* * *

><p>After searching for Kenshi, Shujinko finally found him after a few days before the tournament was able to begin. Shujinko clinched the invitation scroll in his hand, as he walked up to the blind warrior.<p>

"Shujinko?" Kenshi sensed. "It has been many years since we have last met. Although I have sensed that Shang Tsung's presence on many occasions, I have not been able to locate him."

"And I have found him..." Shujinko said handing the extra invitation to Kenshi, "He has invited us both to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he has been watching you." Kenshi took the scroll, and frowned,

"I have suspected as much, this explains why I have never been able to find him... He was always one step ahead of me. I thank you for bringing me this. Now allow me to teach you the art of combat without the use of your eyes, to express my gratitude."

Shujinko bowed his acceptance, Kenshi then handed him a blindfold. With one step at a time Shujinko learned the basics of Tai Chi without the use of his eyes, after the training Kenshi left at once to the island to face Shang Tsung. Shujinko went along with the blind warrior with high hopes of achieving his dream, before he was able to continue he was stopped by an avatar, Damashi.

"Shujinko! I have returned because I sense that some... Change... has taken place... you are... different... in some way." Damashi said.

"I have undergone a spiritual cleansing. The warrior Nightwolf had detected an evil stain upon my soul, he was unable to remove it completely, but he has given me the ability to suppress it." Shujinko explained.

"This is an unfortunate turn of events."

Shujinko flinched, "Unfortunate? An evil stain has been cleansed from my soul! My sense of awareness is as heightened as it was when Master Bo Rai Cho trained me."

"The taint you refer to allows you to enter realms otherwise inaccessible to other beings. you will need to regain it in order to continue your quest. I suggest you return to the Netherrealm. It will restore the impurities needed to enter the more accursed realms. Once your quest is finished, you are free to cleanse your spirit once more."

Shujinko clinched his fist, "I cant believe you would ask such a thing of me! Surely the contamination I am already for forced to carry is enough to access-"

"Don't question my order, Shujinko. I never promised your quest would be pleasant. You must fulfill your obligation to the Elder Gods. Return to the Netherrealm." Damashi ordered.

"Have you forgotten the Mortal Kombat tournament? I was on my way to Shang Tsung's island to compete." Shujinko replied.

"I understand your disappointment, but your dream of defeating Shang Tsung will have to wait. For now you must fulfill your destiny."

Shujinko sighed in defeat, "I will do as you ask..."

* * *

><p>Shujinko couldn't be more disappointed but Damashi was right, he had to fulfill his destiny. On the way back to the portal to the Nexus, a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Shujinko sending him to jump back in surprise. A figure stood in place of the bolt and was revealed to be the protector of Earthrealm, Raiden the God of Thunder.<p>

"Begone! This portal is not for use by mortals." Raiden's deep voice spoke, his eyes burning with electricity.

"Who are you?" Shujinko said taking his stance.

"I am the thunder god Raiden. This ancient portal has been activated. I must guard it to prevent intrusion from the other realms." Raiden explained, Shujinko kneeled in front of the Thunder God.

"Lord Raiden, forgive me. It's a great honor to meet you. I am Shujinko, the champion of the Elder Gods. It was I who opened the portal."

Raiden rose an eyebrow, "Champion you say? I think not. A champion of the Elder Gods would possess the might of ten warriors and could fight with using awareness instead of sight. It is highly unlikely that you possess such abilities."

Shujinko rose to his feet and pulled out a blind fold and took his stance and with a steel expression, "Then let us spar, Thunder God."

Raiden, then took his stance. Raiden began throwing combinations of punches and kicks, Shujinko wearing the blindfold was able to counter every single blow. Raiden was utterly impressed. Now it was Shujinko who moved in with his own attacks, after an impressive spar Raiden submitted.

"You seem to possess much strength and skill, Shujinko. Forgive me for doubting you, but if the Elder Gods have indeed unleashed their champion, they must be concerned that the end of the realms is near. Your presence might be connected wit the Mortal Kombat tournament here in Earthrealm, have you come to aid us?"

"I did come to fight for Earthrealm in the tournament, but I have recently been ordered to the Netherrealm." Shujinko said.

"I'm sure that the Elder Gods have their reasons for redirecting you at so crucial a time. It may be that the Shaolin have already chosen their representative. In any event, I will keep a close watch over the tournament's proceedings. Shang Tsung is a treacherous sorcerer. If he wins this time, Earthrealm will belong to Shao Kahn." Raiden Explained.

"If you need my aid, after my time in the Netherrealm, search for me. I will gladly assist you."

"Thank you, Shujinko and good luck."

Shujinko then proceeded to the Nexus to enter the Netherrealm once again, Raiden and other warriors from Earthrealm get ready for the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Raiden of course must visit a young Shaolin warrior, Liu Kang.


End file.
